Kyalia Deepwood
Kyalia Female Elf, 2nd-Level Cleric of Ehlonna (XP 1,025) Medium Humanoid (Elf) Hit Dice: 2d8-2 (12 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+2 Dex, +3 armor, +1 shield, +1 deflection), touch 13, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+3 Attack: +1 Longsword +4 melee (1d8+3/19-20) or Shortbow +3 ranged (1d6/x3) Full Attack: +1 Longsword +4 melee (1d8+3/19-20) or Shortbow +3 ranged (1d6/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells, Turn Undead Special Qualities: Elf Traits, Aura of Good, Domain Powers, Starborn (The Unicorn), Sense Host, Signature Item, Starsoul Saves: Fort +2, Ref +2, Will +6(+2 vs enchantments) Abilities: Str 15, Dex 15, Con 9, Int 10, Wis 17, Cha 8 Skills: Diplomacy +0(1), Heal +5(2), Knowledge (nature) +3(3), Knowledge (religion) +3(3), Listen +5, Spellcraft +1(1), Spot +5 Feats: Spell Focus (Conjuration) Alignment: Neutral Good Kyalia stands 5 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 98 pounds. She is 107 years old. Her long, black hair is worn in a single braid, a few strands of hair framing the fine-featured face with emerald eyes. Her willowy figure is dressed in comfortable brown leathers with a grey-green cloak worn around the shoulders. On her back, along with the backpack, she wears a sheath holding her longsword and a quiver with arrows along with the bow, a buckler is strapped to the left arm and strapped to her right thigh she wears a smaller sheath containing a silvered dagger. Around her neck she wears the Holy Symbol of Ehlonna on a strong leather cord. Kyalia speaks Common and Elven. Spells: As 2nd-level cleric Cleric Domains: Animal, Plant Spells per Day (4/3+1; save DC 13 + spell level): 0 - Create Water, Detect Magic (2), Light; 1st - Divine Favor, Protection from Evil (2), Entangle (D). Starborn (The Unicorn): The unicorn’s star-tipped horn, reminiscent of the icicles of winter, breaks the horizon as the snowdrops break the cold earth. It is as cold, bright and pure as the ice but brings the promise of renewed life. People born under the unicorn are enthusiastic, keen and direct. They can become obsessive; when they want something, they stop at nothing to get it. They detest circumlocution and petty debate when there is action to be taken. Unicorn Abilities (Su): +2 luck bonus to AC for one round or +10 feet to movement for 1d4 rounds. Each sign has two benefits that a Starborn born under the sign can draw upon. One (and only one) of these benefits can be invoked once per game session (day?) as a free action. As the benefit is a manifestation of fate, it takes the form of a luck bonus to the stated check or ability. A result of ‘automatic success’ gives the minimum result necessary to indicate success, no more, and the ability can only be used when the skill check DC is 20 or less. These benefits cannot be used when the character is within 150 feet of a member of the Host or a fragment of the Abyssal Altar, as the energies of the Dark prevent the auspicious currents of the stars from reaching their avatars. Sense Host (Su): Starborn automatically sense any character with the Host template that comes within 300 feet. They do not know distance or direction, but the sensation of evil increases as they come closer. If they can visually see the Host character, then they are immediately aware of the nature of the character as a member of the Host. Signature Item (Ex): Every Starborn is associated with a particular signature item. When within five miles of an unclaimed signature item, the Starborn experiences a faint and strange sensation of longing. There is, however, no indication of why they are feeling this sensation or what it means. If within 10 feet of an unclaimed signature weapon then the Starborn experiences a stronger sensation that something that is rightfully their property is close to hand, though they gain no specific details as to the distance or direction. Starsoul (Ex): The Starborn can be returned to life, unlike normal mortals. Equipment: +1 Longsword ‘Starkweather John's Blade’, Longsword, Silvered Dagger, Shortbow, 40 Cold-Iron Arrows, Studded Leather Armor, Buckler, Traveler's Outfit, Backpack, Bedroll, Winter Blanket, Scroll Case, Belt Pouch, Silk Rope (50 ft.), Sack, Soap, Waterskin, Spell Component Pouch, Wooden Holy Symbol of Ehlonna (2), Sunrod (4), Silver Ring of Protection +1 ‘Moonshield’; 2 gp, 5 sp, 6 cp. Background: Kyalia has been born in late winter in a small elven community in the heart of the Deepwood with a birthsign displaying the star-tipped horn of a unicorn on her left shoulder. The elven villagers lived very close to nature; farmers, herbalists, woodsmen and also a few druids and rangers were among them. Kyalia also trained to become a ranger eventually, learning about the fauna and flora and training with the sword and bow. But there was always something missing in her heart. One day, the young elf found a wounded squirrel near a shrine of Ehlonna, the goddess of the woodlands, daughter of Brith, and one of the deities revered by the elves of Deepwood. She nursed the weakened animal back to full health and released it into freedom afterwards. The next night, Kyalia had a vision during her Reverie; she saw a beautiful unicorn on a clearing in the wood. Obsessed by the thought to find this clearing and with it the meaning of her birthsign, Kyalia set forth and wandered the Deepwood for several weeks. Eventually, she found it, and on the clearing she discovered a necklace made of grass and vines with a beautifully carved wooden likeness of the unicorn as a pendant. As she picked it up and walked back to the shrine, it became clear to her, that there was a different path set before her. And so she became a devout follower of Ehlonna. Category:Drow